Broken Faith
by Jenna-Leigh89
Summary: Dean is a hot head, as everyone knows. He made a big mistake over a year ago and thought he'd never be able to correct it or at least make it right. Now he maybe able to do something about it.
1. Where It All Went Wrong

Broken Faith

**Broken Faith**

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own any of the SUPERNATURAL characters featured in this story, not that I wouldn't like to…

**Chapter One****-- Where It All Went Wrong**

Dean Winchester usually isn't one to have a girlfriend, at least for more than one night. He never thought that he would get jealous either. But with Danielle O'Riley it was different. Nothing like Cassie and him, nothing like it at all. Probably partly because Danielle and her brother, Jake, are hunters so the lies never started.

Though there may not be any lies between them Dean's still a hot head and reacts before his brain has time to process what's going on. And when he saw Danielle with some guy, all he saw was red.

He stormed up to a tall, broad shouldered man, grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around. Danielle just noticed Dean in the bar as he was spinning the other man around.

"DEAN NO!"

Dean pulled back his arm and punched this guy right square in the nose, knocking him back into the bar and to the ground.

"DEAN!" Danielle bent down to help the man lying there get back up. She looked at Dean, furious. "What the _hell _is the matter with you Dean?!"

"Me?! What about you!? I come in here to get a beer and see _you_ with some guy! What the hell Danni?!"

"Dean, you don't know what you're talking about. He's--"

"Just a friend?"

Danni glared at Dean. She hated when someone interrupted her, hated even more when someone thought they knew what she was going to say and finished her sentences. "Dean, listen--"

"No, I'm done listening. I'll see you back at the motel." Dean stormed out of the bar.

"Dean wait! You're not even listening so how can you be done with it?!" Dean was already out the door. "Keith I gotta go you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Now go Danni."

Danni ran out of the bar to her 1967 black Camaro and sped out of the parking lot toward the motel.

When she pulled up to the motel, she saw Deans' Impala parked half-assed outside their room. It looked like he skidded to a stop.

_Damn he's mad, maybe he calmed down a little and he'll listen now._

Danni walked through the door Dean was sitting at the little table across the room. He had his elbows on the table and his chin was resting on his fist. His leg was bouncing up and down, due to adrenalin, Danni guessed.

"Dean listen, what you saw isn't what you think okay?"

Dean turned his head to look at Danni. "You were with some other guy."

"Not like you think Dean, and if you would just let me finish--"

"What the hell where you doing Danni!?"

"Dean just--"

"No! I don't even want to hear it. You where on a date with some guy that sure as hell wasn't me! Last I _checked_ girlfriends don't do that to there boyfriends!"

Danni gave Dean a look of both shock and anger. She also looked a little hurt by Dean's accusation. She started rummaging around the room collecting her things and shoving them in her duffle bag.

Dean watched her and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You're being an ass, so I'm leaving."

Dean scoffed. "You're the one who cheats on me and _you_ leaving?!"

Danni zipped up her bag and glanced at Dean. "I didn't cheat on you." She started to walk to the door.

"Then what was that at the bar?"

Danni stopped, with her hand on the door knob, and turned around. "You mean besides you being an ass? It was me spending time with my _cousin_ whose best friend is in the hospital, with cancer, fighting for his life." Danni explained with tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Dean felt like a complete and total ass. "Danni I'm--"

"Sorry? Yeah, I'm sure you are, but I'm still leaving."

"Danni I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"You accused me of cheating on you, you wouldn't let me explain myself at the bar, and you punched my cousin. When I tired to tell you, you wouldn't let me finish a single sentence. Obviously you can't trust me and have no faith in me. If you can't trust me, can I really trust you?" Danni was now at her car. "It's over Dean." She opened the driver side door. "Good bye." Danni climb into her car and closed the door.

Dean tried to put up some kind of protest but Danni pealed out of the parking lot kicking up dirt and rocks before Dean had a chance to say anything.

He stood outside the motel room, alone, watching the tail light of Danielle's car fade away into the distance.

"Shit."

-TBC

A/N: I don't know how good this story is going to be. Sorry it took so long to post anything. I'm still working on that sequel to New Day, New Town. Anyway I hope you like this story. I should be updating a lot more this week, I have off cause of spring break.


	2. One Year Gone

Broken Faith

**Broken Faith**

**DISCLAMER:** Winchester boys and any other SUPERNATURAL things not mine

**Chapter Two****-- One Year Gone**

Danielle O'Riley had always been described as beautiful. An "Irish gem" is what her grandmother used to call her. Danielle has that perfectly tan skin, not too light and not too dark. Long straight deep red hair and the most gorgeous brilliant green eyes you'll ever see. And she has this stereotypical Irish attitude, she would get into a lot of fights, especially after her mom died in 8th grade. When it comes to her family, Danielle will do anything for them. Her little brother Jacob is her weakness. To her there is nothing more important then him. That was another thing that Dean and her had in common, and probably why they where drawn to each other.

- - - - - -

"Hey Jake, you ready to go?" Danielle asked her brother who was lying on his bed.

Jake sat up propping himself on his elbows. "Yeah, just waiting for you."

"Well," Danni slung her duffle bag over her right shoulder. "I'm all set, grab you stuff."

"Yeah." Jake turned off the TV, rolled off the bed, and grabbed his bag. "So did Ellen say when she wants us there?" Jake followed Danielle out of their room, closing the door behind him.

"No, she just told us to come by."

"She didn't even say why?"

Danielle walked to the back of her car with Jake and opened the trunk. "Nope." They trough their things in the back. "Just said come. And does she really need a reason to want us to come by?"

"I guess not, but she usually does." Danielle shrugged.

Danni and Jake got in the car and drove toward the Roadhouse, about a 15 hour drive from where they were.

- - - - - -

The O'Riley family was never known to be…calm or well tempered. But if any of them could be called calm, Jacob Lucas O'Riley would be the one. He had more of a calming nature, much like his mother. His persona is the perfect mixture of his father and mother. Jake has the over protectiveness and short temper of his father, but the temper is canceled out by his rational thinking and a soothing ness he's had since he was young, attributes which he acquired from his mother. There has always be something about Jake that can relax you, at least make you think twice about doing something irrational. He is also the only one who has ever been able to get Danielle to refrain from punching someone. Though he isn't as hot headed as his sister, the qualities of their father can over power those of his mothers. But sometimes, you can't help it.

- - - - - -

"Dude, seriously! Knock it off."

"Well, well, well, someone sure has his panties in a twist."

Sam glanced at Dean. "I can't even sleep anymore 'cause I have to worry about what the hell thing you're gonna do to me next. Can't you just grow up Dean?"

"Not looking good for ya Sammy." Dean flashed Sam his signature grin.

"Whatever. How long until we're there?"

"A few hours. You hungry?"

"I guess."

"Great, 'cause I'm starving. Let me know when you see a place to stop and eat."

They drove another 15 minutes until they can across a diner.

"Dude, on you left."

"Thank god!" Dean pulled into the parking lot next to an oddly familiar car. "I need so kind of food other than microwave burritos from the quickie mart. Come on man let's eat."

"One sec." Sam said from the passenger seat.

"Dude, I will leave you ass out here, I don't care. I ain't waiting any longer."

"Two minutes Dean, you can wait two minutes."

"What are you even doing on that thing?"

"Checking our status with the police."

"You can do that on that phone?"

"Yeah."

Dean was a little confused. "Whatever, so what's the verdict?"

"Not good but it could be worse."

"So nothing's changed, now let's go eat."

- - - - - -

"Ew, Jake! Get that away from me!"

"It's just a tuna sandwich you freak."

"It wrecks, tuna is so disgusting."

"Oh, and your greasy ass fries aren't?"

"No, they're delicious." Danni took a bite of her juicy burger.

"They're greasy and fattening. They're gross."

"Whatever to heath nut freak, have a bite of my burger."

"No. Why don't you get a salad or something sometime?"

"I don't want a salad. It doesn't matter if what I eat is fattening, we get more exercise then trained Olympic athletes."

"Yeah, yeah."

Danielle and Jake sat at the booth of the diner eating their lunch. Danni was looking out of the window and noticed a car pulling in. It felt like her heart had stopped beating, and her face felt flush. She could see two man in the front, that sat there for a few minutes before finally getting out of the car. The man driving got out and had his back to the diner, so Danni couldn't see his face. Then he turned around, walking toward the diner, occasionally glancing back at the car next to his.

"Oh my god."

-TBC

A/N: Um, I don't think that this chapter is really that good. Half of it was written off the top of my head. The only thing that was pre-written was up to the little bit of information about Jake…

-Jen


	3. A Protective Brother

Broken Faith

**Broken Faith**

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my own.

**Chapter Three**-- A Protective Brother

"Dean, I thought you were hungry, you were just bitching about it." Sam stood by the door waiting for his brother.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I swear I've seen that car."

"Maybe you've seen one like it."

Dean walked toward Sam. "I've defiantly seen one like it, but I'd swear that that is the one I've seen."

"Well," Sam entered the diner with Dean following. "I doubt it. I mean, what are the chances?"

Dean walked inside and looked to the back of the diner, looking to see where the rest rooms were located, and saw a very familiar face. Her eyes were wide, surprised to see him obviously.

"Yeah, what are the chances?"

Sam noticed Dean sounded a little distracted. "Dean, you okay?"

"Hm? Oh uh, yeah. I'm fine, why don't you go grab us a seat over there somewhere. I gotta take a leak, been on the road too long."

"Didn't need to know that, dude."

- - - - - -

Danielle saw Dean heading over to the booth she and Jake were sitting in. Suddenly she felt trapped, like there was nowhere she could go. One year. It had been one year almost exactly, she hadn't heard from him or seen him in that amount of time. Now all of a sudden, here he was the one who broken her heart, the one who felt he couldn't trust her.

"Shit," Danni whispered, looking a little panicked.

"What, what's the matter?"

"No. Nothing, I'm fine, just you know full so let's go."

"I'm not done yet and you barely ate anything yet, you're not full. Now what's up?"

Dean glanced at Danni, they made eye contact for a moment, but he turned into the bathroom. Danielle let out a breath that she was holding in.

"Whatever, I'm not hungry anymore. Here," Danni threw some money on the table. "Finish your lunch then pay when you're done. I'm gonna go wait in the car."

Danielle got up from the table and walked out of the diner. Jake shrugged and continued to eat him sandwich.

- - - - - -

When Dean came out of the bathroom, he had ever intention of talking to Danielle. But when he walked out, she was gone and the guy who was with her was left sitting there alone.

_Great, finally see her after one year and then she disappears before I can talk to her._

- - - - - -

Jake noticed someone coming out of the bathroom and met his eyes. The guy coming out obviously didn't know who he was, but Jake had seen this guy before. Not in person though, in pictures. Pictures he'd helped his teary eyed sister get rid of, she only kept one. Said that it was one of the best days she'd had in a long time. The picture was her, this _Dean_ guy, an older looking man, Ellen, Ash, and their dad. They were outside the Roadhouse with two cars as a sort of back drop, Danielle's car and an Impala.

_So that's why she was getting all antsy._

Jake got up from the booth, following Dean. "Hey."

Dean turned his head, as Jake was putting money on the counter for his and Danielle's food. "Yeah?"

"You Dean?"

Dean stared Jake with confusion. _Who the hell is this kid?_ "Yeah. What do I owe you money or something?" Dean flashed his signature grin.

Jake smirked. "No, not quite."

- - - - - -

Danni was sitting on the hood of her car looking at Dean's Impala. No matter what happened between them she sit loved that car. She noticed Jake getting up and going to the counter, at first she didn't notice the guy in front of him. Danielle hopped off the hood of her car and went to get in to the drive's side. Now sitting in her car, she realized that Jake was taking a little longer than she had thought. Looking through the glass window Danni had a different view then when she was on the hood and she saw that Jack was talking to someone. She leaned forward a little to try and get a better look at who he was talking to.

"Oh shit!" Danni jumped out of the car and flew back into the diner.

- - - - - -

"What's the problem then?"

Suddenly the door to the diner flung open and Danielle was standing in the doorway. Both Dean and Jake looked at her, and she looked from Jake to Dean, then from Dean to Jake.

"I believe you know my sister, right?" Jake gave Dean a false smile.

Dean looked shock. "Your sister?"

"That's right." Jake pulled back his right arm.

"JAKE NO!"

-TBC

A/N: So a slight cliffhinger, not that you honestly don't know what's going to happen. Again, none of this chapter was pre-written. Just kin of did it. I kind of like where this story is going too, especially this chapter, I think it's my favorite so far, even though there are only three...

So please read and review if you want. Thanks for reading!

-Jen


	4. First Words After One Year

Broken Faith

**Broken Faith**

**Disclaimer: **Danielle and Jake are mine, no one else is.

**Chapter Four-- **First Words After One Year

Dean found himself looking up and Danielle and his attacker from the ground. As soon as the punch landed on Dean and he went down, Sam was out of his seat and by the small crowd that had gathered.

"Dean!"

Danielle shoved her brother back, almost knocking him to the floor. "What the hell is the matter with you Jacob?!"

"That asshole had it coming Danni and you know it!"

Sam helped Dean get off the ground. Once he was up, Dean got an angry look in his eyes. Danni saw it and knew what he was thinking. Dean Winchester was pissed. She saw him start to make a move. Dean spun Jake around to face him, cocked his arm back and went to swing.

Before Dean made contact with Jake his fist was caught by Danielle, who turned him around with his arm behind his back and had him pinned to the counter.

"I swear if you lay one hand on him, it'll be the last thing you ever do. Don't think I won't break this arm Dean." Danni whispered in Dean's ear. He let out a laugh and Danielle yanked him back up shun him around again and pushed him. "I mean it Dean!"

"Fine. Who is he anyway?"

"Don't worry about it. Jake come on we're leaving."

Jake opened the door and walked out with Danielle following him out to her car. Just as Danielle was about to get behind the wheel of the car Dean came out of the diner.

"Danni wait!"

"What, what do you want Dean?!" Jake got out and stood by the open car door, ready to lunge.

"Why didn't you answer me with a really answer?"

"Because, Dean, I don't have to answer to you at all. Why do you even care who he is anyway?"

"I don't know. It's called small talk Danni, ever heard of it? I was making conversation, but you just walked out."

"Because I have nothing to say to you Dean! You know it's funny, last time I saw you, you didn't want to talk and now all of a sudden you want to have a conversation. To late Dean."

"Danni-"

"Later Dean, Jake get back in the car."

"No, I'm gonna-"

"Get back in the car. Now!"

Jake climbed back into the car, Danielle got in the car and started the engine.

"Danni don't do this again!" Danielle glared at Dean and floored it out of the diner parking lot. Rocks and dirt kicked up, some hitting Dean. "DANNI!"

Sam had come out and was standing behind Dean as the cloud of dust settled. "Dean?"

He glances of his shoulder at Sam. "What?"

"What was that all about?"

Dean let out a sigh, and ran his hand through his short hair. "Nothing. Come on, let's go eat."

"Dean," Sam followed Dean back into the diner. "I'm not an idiot. Why did that guy just come out and punch you?"

Dean sat at the table he had seen Sam at just before. "He was jealous of my looks."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Seriously dude, what happened?"

"Let it go Sammy, its history and obviously doesn't matter anymore."

"Dean-"

"Sam. Just drop it."

- - - - - -

"I can't believe you punched him! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"Me?! What about him?! He's the one who breaks you heart and I'm the one getting bitched out!"

"You should have just walked out Jake."

"You came back home crying Danni, because of him. Any guy that makes you cry isn't gonna walk away scot-free. I wasn't gonna just walk out with out hitting him first."

Danielle shook her head. "That was very immature Jake, you know that?"

"That maybe true, but you can't deny that he didn't deserve it."

"Maybe, but you still shouldn't have done it."

"Your right, you should have."

"Jake."

"You know, like wait until he was right by our table-"

"Jacob."

"Then jump up and BAM! Pop him right in the face."

Danni let out a laugh. "Jake stop, that ridiculous."

"Yeah, maybe you should go old school. Have a rumble out in the parking lot, West Side Story style."

"Knock it off."

"Hey I'm makin' you laugh though."

"So?"

"Nothing."

Silence fell inside the car as they continued to drive to the Roadhouse.

"Don't worry about Dean so much okay? I mean he's an idiot for chasing you away, right?"

Danielle smiled. "Yeah, you right."

-TBC

A/N: So I kind of think that this chapter is kind of cute, especially the end. Jake trying to make his sister feel better and get her mind off of Dean.

SUPERNATURAL returns tonight! I so excited!

-Jen


	5. After the Punch

Broken Faith

**Broken Faith**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SUPERNATURAL, sad I know right?

**Chapter Five****--After the Punch**

"Damn, my cheek is still red from that kid." Dean was in the bathroom of the motel he and Sam were staying at, looking in the mirror.

"He wasn't much of a kid Dean. He was like the same age as me." Sam was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Around that, he's 20 or 21."

"You know this how?

Dean glance at Sam for a moment then back to his reflection. "Because he's almost four years younger than Danni and she'll be 25 soon." Sam stared at Dean blankly. "Dude, what?"

"Nothing." Sam walked away into what was considered a kitchen and Dean followed close behind.

"No, you wanted to say something. What is it? Huh?"

"Just that…" Sam trailed off.

"Just that what dude, finish you thoughts."

"You remember her birthday."

"So."

"Do you even know my birthday?"

"May something."

"The date?"

Dean thought for a moment and came up with nothing. "So I don't know the day, big deal, you gonna cry and write whiny poetry? I was there; I don't need to know the date."

"That's not the point Dean."

"Then what's the point?"

"You remember her birthday." Dean nodded waiting for Sam to make a point. "When is it?"

"November 13th."

"How is it that you remember her birthday, but not mine when you where there?" Sam's tone wasn't offended, but interested. Dean saw that he had a smile on his face as he turn to face him.

"You're wrong." Dean turned and started to walk back to the bathroom.

"Admit it Dean, you loved her and you still love her."

"Dude, why do I always have to be in love with someone? Every time we run into one of my ex's you always say the same thing."

"Whatever man, it's true this time."

Dean sighed. "Sam, why can't you ever just drop something when I tell you to drop it?"

Sam ignored Dean. "You never really told me what happened with you and Danelle."

"Yeah, and it's gonna stay like that."

"Come on Dean, what happened?"

"Fine, you wanna know?" Sam nodded. "She was at a bar with some guy, I punched the guy, the guy was her cousin, she left. End of story." Dean went back into the bathroom.

"So you thought that she was with some other guy?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't wait for her to explain, you just went at him?"

"Stop Sam, I've heard this all before. I don't need to hear it again, not from you."

"Maybe it you talk to her-"

"Sam! It's done, it's over, there is no talking. I'm taking a shower, so just drop it. You start talking about it again when I get out you're going to be the one I hit."

Sam just stood in the middle of the room as Dean slammed the door.

**A/N:** Sorry for the extremely late update. I'm very, very sorry for anyone who keep sup with the story. I love you all who read this and any of my other stories. I thought that with graduating from high school that I'd be updating more. I get side tracked very easily. Though I have and have of this and one of my other stories typed up on my computer for a while.

Kay, sorry again. I'll hopefully update again tomorrow.

Thanks again and I'm so, so, so, so sorry!

Jen


	6. Driving to the Roadhouse

**Broken Faith**

**Disclaimer: Jake and Danni are mine, that is all.**

**Chapter Six-- Going to the Roadhouse**

"**Danni, can we stop yet?"**

"**Why?"**

"**I gotta take a piss."**

"**You can't wait two hours?"**

"**You know Danni, I don't think I can, unless of course you want me to piss in your car, cause I'm okay with that too."**

"**Alright! I stop at the next place we see okay. Keep yourself zipped up."**

"**Yes ma'am."**

**Danielle rolled her eyes at Jacobs sarcasm. As promised Danielle pulled into the first resting area she saw, which was an old, run down, dirty, back country, gas station that you only see in horror flick.**

"**No."**

"'**No' What Jake?"**

**Jake turned to Danni. "Do you see this place?! I'm not going in there."**

"**And why not? Are you afraid?"**

"**I'm going to get murdered or contract some kind of disease."**

"**We deal with scarier things than some guy with a gun or a knife. Just go in, go to the bathroom and come out. Okay?"**

"**But-"**

"**Jake you don't go in there now, I'm not stopping again until we get to the road house, so you'd better be able to hold it."**

**Jake looked at Danni in disbelief, thinking that she was bluffing. He couldn't see any sign of a joke, she was completely serious.**

"**Alright. But if I'm not back in 10 minutes-"**

"**I'll come storming in guns blazing."**

"**Okay."**

**Jake exited the car and started to walk toward the nasty gas station quickie mark. Danni watched him go inside, laughing to her self. Five minutes or so later Jake emerged from the quickie mart, bur not before going to the counter and purchasing something that Danielle couldn't quite make out.**

**Walking back to the car, Danielle could see Jake rubbing his hands together. She wasn't sure what he was doing, his hands didn't look cold or anything when he got back into the car.**

"**Jake, what the hell are you doing? And what did you buy in there?"**

**Jake pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid and held it up for Danielle to see. "Hand sanitizer, 'Kills 99.9% of all germs.'." He quoted the bottle smiling. "You have no idea how disgusting it was in that place."**

**Danielle turned the key in the ignition, and started the car. "Yeah, because I would never go into that place. But you, you don't care where you go because you're a guy."**

"**I know, but that place was bad Danni, really, really bad. I think I may have gotten about 5 diseases just by walking through the door."**

"**That bad huh?"**

"**It's smelled like dead animal. Rats wouldn't even be found in there, it's that bad."**

**Danielle laughed at her brother as she drove down the road. "Well, we're almost there. See if you can figure out why Ellen's asking us to come by the Roadhouse. Maybe we can get a jump on what ever it is that she wants us to look into."**

"**What if there's no reason?"**

"**There's a reason, she sounded too urgent on the phone."**

**Jake nodded and took out is cell phone. "I'll see what I find."**

**- - - - - -**

"**Sammy." Dean smacked Sam's arm, he only stirred a little. This reaction made Dean frown a little, he was expecting more. "Sammy, dude wake up." Still nothing. Dean pokes Sam's arm a few times, which just made Sam swat at his hand. Dean leaned forward, over Sam's sleeping form. He extended one hand out and smacked Sam right on the forehead. **

**Sam jerk awake and looked over to find a smiling Dean. "What the hell, dude?"**

"**Wakey, wakey Sammy-Boy! We're here."**

**Sam sat up and looked around. "We are?"**

"**Yup, and honestly the driver was just over two hours. How could you have fallen asleep for just two hours."**

"**Didn't sleep much last night. Shouldn't we be going in or something?"**

"**I was going to, but I had to wake your ass up. Come on, be for Ellen come looking for us."**

**-TBC**


	7. One Hell of a Trip

**Broken Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean or Sam or anything else from the Supernatural show. Kay thanks.**

**Chapter Seven-- One Hell of a Trip**

Danni made her way down the long, wavy, private dirt road that lead to the Roadhouse. The two hours it was supposed to take seemed more like four. The road became wet as rain fell from the sky, the wet roads made people drive over cautiously. They keep getting stuck behind extremely slow drivers the whole way. When Danni saw the road that lead to the Roadhouse she loosened her grip of the steering wheel and relaxed her shoulders.

Pulling in she noticed a familiar car sitting outside the bar. She couldn't see exactly what it was until she pulled up closer and her head lights reflected on it's black paint.

"You have got to be kidding me." She stared at the car with clenched teeth.

Jake looked over and saw the Impala they had see only a few hours again. "Figures, small world huh?"

Danni through the car in park and opened the door. "His world is about to get a lot smaller." She said angrily.

"Danni, wait!" Jake followed her into the bar, trying to stop her. "Don't do something you'll regret!"

She stormed into the dimly lit bar and searched the floor. "DEAN! I know you're here, now where the hell are you?!" Three people emerged from the backroom; Ellen, Sam, and Dean. "You!" She pointed right at him and moved toward him. "Are you following me or something?!"

Dean flinched back a little when she stood right in his face. Her never saw anyone look so angry in his life. "Danni, hey what's going on?"

"Stop it! What are you doing here?" She glared at him, and if looks could kill someone would be calling 911.

"Ellen called us, said there was a hunt." Sam answered for Dean.

Jake looked at them confused. "No, Ellen called us for a hunt."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Danni turned to Ellen, trying to keep herself calm. "Ellen, what's this all about?"

Ellen walked behind the bar and pulled out four beers. "You two have been fighting for to long. You need to get over it."

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Dean said defensively, holding his hands up.

"What do you mean 'You didn't do anything'? You're the reason for what happened! You came into the bar, assumed I was cheating on you and laid out my cousin! I was with him because he was upset! I wasn't cheating, and you refused to listen to me when I tried to explain! You made me leave Dean, I didn't want to!"

"Well than you should have stayed instead of running away!"

"You think I ran away! God, you're such an-"

"THAT'S IT! Both of you stop it, right now!" Ellen looked between the two of them. "You're both unbelievable."

"Me? But he-"

"Danni I said enough. Now, I have a job for each of you."

"Two of them?" Jake asked.

"Two of them." Ellen confirmed. "You, Jake, will be going with Sam to Denver. There's a pretty nasty vengeful spirit over there."

"Wait me and Sam?"

"And Danni," Ellen continued as if Jake hadn't said a word. "Will head up to Albany, New York. It looks like there could be a werewolf up there."

"No way!" Danni started. "I am not going up to New York with him! You're nuts if you really think I'm going with him. I'll take the case but Jake is coming with me."

"Yeah Ellen, she'll kill me. Do you really think that it's a good idea for the two of us to be going anywhere with each other?"

Ellen looked at the group unconvinced. "You'll go and you'll deal. You'll both come back here alive. No one is going to kill anyone."

"Yeah but Ellen-"

"Danielle, don't. You and him need to work through this thing. I'm not saying be best friends, but you need to be able to stand each other and be civil. Now, Jake get those files over there on the table behind you."

Jake turned grabbing the files and passing them to Ellen. She flips through them quick, handing one to Sam and the other to dean.

"Why does Dean get the folder?"

"Because Danni, you'll be driving."

Danni and Dean spoke at the same time. "Alright!" "No way!"

She rolled her eyes. "You two are ridiculous. This is what we're doing and this is how we're going to do it. So you either better get used to it or get over it."

The whole time Sam and Jake just stood there looking through the file, trying to get an idea of what was going on in Denver. Jake was surprised that Danielle was protesting, Ellen was the closest thing to a mother that they had ever had. Neither of them ever questioned her, but Danni was.

About an hour later Dean was standing in front of Sam and the Impala, giving him a lecture on driving. He stood there until the tail light of his baby were no longer visible. Danielle walked out side, rolling her eyes. This was going to be a long trip.

She threw her bag into the trunk of the car. "Come on let's go." Dean breathed out a sigh and reluctantly got into the passenger seat. "You have all your shit? 'Cause I'm not going to go chase Sam down."

"Yeah, I got everything I need in the back." He thought about the situation a little. Maybe this would be good, he could try to talk to her, try to apologize for what happened. Maybe she'd forgive him. He still loved her and wanted to be with her. She was the only woman he ever even considered marrying, the only one he really cared about. Cassie was just an infatuation, he did love her for a time but he was never actually in love with her. When his was with another woman, he was only ever half there, his mind usually wandered to Danielle.

**TBC**


	8. The White Flag is Raised

**Broken Faith**

**Disclaimer: Danni and Jake are mine, no one else.**

**Chapter Eight--The White Flag is Raised**

Jake shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It wasn't weird being in the passenger seat, that's where he always was or passed out in the back. It was the car he was in. He should be in a Mustang, not an Impala. He also didn't like that Dean was with his sister, even though he had calmed down since he took a swing at him he knew the Danielle hadn't. She was still pissed about everything and she had every right to be pissed at him. But after what Dean did, he just didn't trust him.

"Dude, you okay over there?" Sam glanced over at Jake, one eye brow raised.

Jake looked over then back out the window. "Yeah, fine. How far are we?"

"Just over an hour." Silence filled the car once again, and Sam was getting tired of it. "So it looks like Ellen and Ash did most of the work for us. Should be a quick gig."

Jake nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, they got the location of the woman terrorizing the house, name, cause of death, and any former residence. Shouldn't take long." He paused for a moment, letting out a small laugh. "You do know this was just busy work right?" He looked over at Sam, who glanced at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ellen wants Dean and Danni to make up or whatever the hell she's really getting at. She's thinking that they need to be alone in order to do that. So she digs up an easy job for us to go do while they have to drive further and take more time to finish it up. Did you see that file? There was one sheet in it and guaranteed all it had was the names of the victims."

"Huh. Just a distraction. She just wanted us out of the way. Well, who's to say that we won't make our way up there when the fire's started?"

Jake nodded, thinking about what he said. "Well, I don't' think she car if we end up in New York. She just wanted to give the two of them a chance to talk it out I guess. She had to have known we'd end up in Albany."

"So, you think they work it out?"

He thought about it for a second, then finally nodded his head. "Yeah, they're bound to get over it. They got a long drive ahead of them. Hopefully they don't kill each other."

----------

He could get a word in. Every time he tried she turn the stereo up drowning him out. Dean was starting to get pissed, ready to rip the radio out of the dashboard. I was ridiculous. This whole plan Ellen had would be wasted if they couldn't even talk to each other.

"DANNI! COME ON!" He yelled over the powerful guitar riffs of Metallic that filled the car making the windows shake.

She sang alone to the song loudly, ignoring him. "Call your name, Suicide I've already died."

He clenched his jaws, eyes narrowing at her. "You're just the funeral."

"DANNI!"

"I've been waiting for, Cyanide. Living dead inside."

"FUCK! THAT'S IT!" He hit eject and through the CD out the window.

"What the fuck Dean! You're going to pay for that! I just fucking bought that!" She punched his arm.

"Hey, you're specking to me now." He grinned at her.

Danni glared at him, looking back to the road, trying to hide her smile. "You fucking suck you asshole."

His smile grew, seeing the smirk on her face. "Ha, look you're smiling!"

She smack him in the back of the head. "Shut it!"

There was no music in the car, the only sound was coming from her roaring engine as she pressed on the gas. They sat in a comfortably silence for almost twenty minutes. No fighting, no yelling. There wasn't much yelling at all, some when they started out but it was just the two of them repeating what they had already said to each other.

Clearing his throat, Dean broke the silence. "I'm…um…I'm sorry. About everything that happened, you know?" Danni nodded her head. "I was just…Pissed. Why didn't you tell me you were going to see your cousin when you left?"

She was surprised that he even apologized, the question made her stop and think. Looking back to him she just shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it would have made everything different though huh? I was just in such a rush to get out of there and get to him. I really didn't even think about telling you where I was going and who I was seeing."

Dean was about to open his mouth and tell her it was her fault, just as a joke, but thought better of it. The two of them were finally talking, civilly like Ellen wanted. He wasn't going to screw things up by being an ass. "Um, so are we cool?"

Danni sighed rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I guess. For now." She turned to him looking at him sternly, pointing a finger at him.

"I knew you'd come around. Women just can't resist my awesomeness."

He smiled at her, his wide smirk of a grin she loved so much. It had been to long since she had see that smile. She felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach, like she had the first time she felt his lips press against hers. Her face felt hotter, she quickly turned her head back to the road making her hair fall to the sides of her face.

"So, how long?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"I don't, um" Dean looked down at the maps, barely noticing the redness on her cheeks. "Damn. We still got another 20 hours or so. We're gonna have to stop somewhere to night, unless…" A sly smirk spread across his face, looking to her.

"No way. You are not going to drive my car Dean. No way in hell. We'll stop somewhere."

Dean laughed, shaking his head._ Ugh, that laugh!_ She thought. _God, that has to be one of my favorite sounds._ The flutters came back, her cheek didn't get hot or redder. Everything seemed to be falling into place, like they were picking up where they left off.

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay, so maybe the little make up was quick, but I didn't want to drag it out anymore. I was getting kind of board with the fighting. Yeah and the chapter title gave it away, whole waving the white flag in surrender, though neither of them surrendered….Hm…I guess Danni kind of caved after he tossed her CD. Anyway, I hope you're happy that I updated.**


	9. Making Up

**Broken Faith**

**Disclaimer: Danni and Jake are mine, no one else. And Danni's kick ass car.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MY CONTANT MATERIAL THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE UNDER THE AGE OF 16. IMPLIES INAPPROPRIATE THINGS.**

**Chapter Nine--Making Up**

Jake had been right about his and Sam's job. It was easy enough to find the grave and burn the 78 year old bones. They went to the house that was having the problems, asked a few questions about previous owners, then went to a few other places to find out exactly where this woman was buried. Not long after getting to Denver Sam and Jake were at the cemetery, standing in front of a large fire.

"So." Jake said, watching the flames dance from the large hole in the ground.

"Albany?" Sam questioned, looking to him.

Jake nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's go."

Sam and Jake walked away from the diminishing fire and got into the Impala. They had been in Denver for five hours, and were already done. Ellen defiantly just wanted them to give Dean and Danielle some space.

----------

"I can't believe you!" Danielle punched Dean's shoulder over and over again. "You are so stupid!"

They had been driving for almost 10 hours, and it was almost 11:30 and for the last half hour Danielle had been yelling and hitting Dean.

"OW! Would stop it!" He tried to move away from her fist, but wasn't having much luck since they were inside of a car.

"I can believe you did that Dean, how could you do something so stupid and reckless!? Huh?"

Dean sighed rolling his eyes. "Look, see I'm good! Not dead!"

Danielle groaned. "Whether you're dead or not isn't the point Dean. You made a deal with a demon, with _Lilith_ of all the demons!"

"Hey, I didn't make the deal with her!" Dean yelled back.

"No, but she held the contract! She's ruthless Dean! Now that you're out she's going to hunt you down! Hunt Sam down!"

Dean let out a low growl of frustration. "You don't' get it! Sam was dead! What was I supposed to do? Let him stay dead? He's my brother Danni!"

"God, Dean you think I don't understand that? You think I don't understand wanting to protect you brother?! Dean, I threatened to break your arm before you even hit Jake. But things like someone dying, you can't control that. It sucks I know, but you just have to let it go sometimes."

"No. Danni, I failed. I should have protected him, but I couldn't. And I watched him as the knife went into his back!" Danni could hear his voice crack a little.

Danni pulled into a parking lot of a motel. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out." Her voice was softer. "Look I'm going to go check in, get us a room."

"Yeah, alright." Dean just sat there as she got out of the car.

Danni shook her head sadly as she got out of the car.

She walked up to the office where a young girl stood behind the counter, reading a teen magazine. She looked up hearing the door open. "Yeah, can help you?" She asked chewing on her gum.

"Yeah, um I need a room with two beds or two rooms with one bed."

The girl gave Danni a look of confusion but looked through an old ledger. "Yeah, we have on room left with two queen sized beds."

"Great, yeah that's fine I take it." The girl took Danni's credit card and handed her a set of keys.

"It's right down here on the ground level. Just past that Mustang sitting out there."

"Thanks." Danni nodded.

"No problem. Check outs at 2."

Danni walked out muttering another thank you. She went back to the car to find Dean still sitting there deep in thought. She want to the trunk and grabbed their bags and went into their room. She came back out and opened the driver side door. "Dean?" He was just staring at the dashboard, not looking at her. "Dean," She climbed in, sitting next to him. "I brought our stuff in. I the rooms right over there." Dean nodded his head numbly. Danni reached over, placing her hand on his bicep. "You okay Dean?"

For the first time since she had gotten out to check in, Dean looked at her. She could see the pain in his eyes, the pain of reliving what happened to Sam. She had never seen him like this, with tears threatening to fall down the sides of his face. "I failed. He's my brother and I'm supposed to look after him, that's always been my job. I watched the life go out in his eyes."

Danni closed her eyes, shaking her head lightly. "No, Dean you didn't fail him or you dad." She slide closer to him as he looked away. Danni put her hand on his chin, turning him to look at her again. "You couldn't have done anything. Though I guess you found a way to save him after all. He's fine now Dean, because of you. I know I gave you shit for doing it, but I think it was just the shock of finding out that you've been to hell and back. I never knew about any of this; about Sam or you. To tell you the truth," She paused taking a breath. "If it was Jake, I'm sure I'd do the same thing." Danni moved her hand to the back of Dean's neck, smiling softly.

Dean smirked. "Yeah, and I might have to stop you."

"God, you are such a hypocrite." Danni shoved his shoulder. "Come on, let get inside. I'm exhausted."

She moved to get out of the car, but was pulled back to Dean, her wrist in his hand. He pulled her swiftly, cupping the back of her neck bringing her lips to his. For a moment Danni froze, but as soon as the shock wore off her arms wrapped around his neck, a soft, happy, moan escaped through her lips. Dean's hand moved to her waist, pushing up her shirt a little, he felt her grinning when his hand brushed against her bare skin. He reached behind him, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open.

"Mm, Dean" Danni pulled away. "My doors open."

Rolling his eyes Dean reached over to her door, forcing her to lay back on the front seat laughing as he did so, he yanked the driver side door closed. Before sitting him self and Danni back up, he smiled down at her kissing her neck softly. Her arms were still around his neck as he pull her out of the car, gently kicking his door closed. Danni now had her legs wrapped around his waist, smiling and laughing as he walked them both back to the open room, their lips hardly ever parting.

"God I've missed you." He whispered in her ear, with a smile, as he kicked the door, slamming it closed.

He made his way to the first bed laying her on it. She reached up and grabbed hold of his shirt pulling him down on top of her. He let out a deep laugh and smile as he hovered above her. She pulled him down pressing their lips together again, pushing up his shirt. Taking the hint Dean broke away, sitting up pulling his shirt off over his head. Danni smile got wide.

Dean smiled at her, laying back down on top of her, his hand moving up her shirt. _I love making up._

**TBC**

**A/N: Aw, so poor Dean right? Well no, not really see how he's gettin' some. Ha ha! Enjoy! Thanks for reading and love the reviews! By the way if you check out my profile you'll see that I have pictures of what my characters look like and the cars they drive if there's a car mentioned. You'll see that Danni has a mustang, and if you've been reading and noticed in chapter 7 or 8 I mention her type of car. It's only once but I origanally said it eas a Chevelle but I have a Chevelle in another story and I wanted the cars in each story to be different. So check that out then you can see what her car looks like along with what she and my other characters look like.**

**~Jenna**


	10. Wake Up Call And A Pissed Brother

**Broken Faith**

**Disclaimer: Danni and Jake are mine, no one else. And Danni's kick ass car.**

**Chapter Ten--**

Danielle feel asleep with Dean's arms wrapped around her and her left arm place over his chest, her head resting in the hollow of his shoulder. Dean had her pulled close to him, almost afraid to let her go, his head placed on top of hers as they both slept soundly. They slept straight through the night, first time in a long time for the both of them.

At around 9:30 in the morning, one of their phones began to go off. Danielle made an irritated sound and rolled over in Dean's arms and pulled the blanket over her head. "It's not my ring tone." Was all she said.

Dean grunted and rolled on top of her, careful not to put all his wait on her. He reached down to where his pants lay in a heap on the floor and pulled his ringing and vibrating phone out of the pocket. "What?" His tone was irritated and rough sounding.

"_Dean, were you sleeping?"_

"Yes. And you woke me up. Now what do you want Sammy?" Dean rolled back onto his back, one arm still under Danielle.

"_Oh yeah. Is Danielle close?" _Sam asked.

Dean glanced to his right at Danielle who was now curled up at his side, an arm hugging around him. "Uh, yeah she pretty close." He answered with a smirk. He saw Danielle mouth curl up a bit.

"_Okay," _Sam continued, not even think that anything had happened between them. "_Jake and me finished up in Denver yesterday and started to make our why up to New York. We stopped in Sedalia, Missouri for the night. We're something like 19 hours from Albany. Where are you guys?"_

"Princeton Illinois, about 14 hours away. Danni and me will probably split the driving and get in by 11:30, 12 o'clock tonight. Or well stop somewhere around Pittsburgh."

"We'll stop by Pittsburgh." Danielle mumbled, her head buried in his chest. He smirked a little and shook his head.

"_Hey, was that Danielle? She sounds like she's right next to you." _Sam paused for a brief moment as something hit him. _"Dean, why does Danielle sound like she's right next to you? Yesterday you two were at each other's throats."_

"_Wait! What?! What's going on over there!?" _Dean heard Jake yell in the background.

"_I'm trying to find that out-" _Sam was cut off by Jake.

"_I he touched my sister I swear I'm going to kill him!"_

"Sammy would you tell him to calm down." Dean was rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the string of curses and threats he heard coming from Jake. "It's none of his business if something happened, that would be between Danni and me."

"_So that would me that yes, something did happen."_

"_WHAT?!!" _Jake screamed. _"Give me that god damn phone!"_

"_Jake relax! Okay just calm down!" _

Danielle rolled on her back squinting up a Dean who was holding the phone away from his ear. "What's going on?"

"Your brother's insane, that's what's going on." Danielle slapped his bare stomach leaving a red mark. "Ow! That hurt!"

She reached her hand up for the phone. "Here, give me the phone." Dean handed over the phone. "Sam? Pass the phone to my brother please?"

"_Danni?! What the hell did he do? I'll break his fucking hands!"_

"Jake! Stop it! I really don't think you want to know what happened. Bottom line if me and him are fine now so you can stop hating him." Danielle sat up, pulling the blanket up with her. The other line went silent for a moment. "Jake, you there?"

"_Ugh, you slept with him. Didn't you?"_

"Good-bye Jake" Danielle hit the end button and closed Dean's phone, putting it on the end table. "God, brothers are a pain in the ass."

Dean laughed, sitting up wrapping his arm around Danielle. She rested her head on his shoulder. "So what, he doesn't want to kill me anymore?"

"I don't know. We'll find out I guess. He thought you maybe did something that I didn't want. Plus he's still not to fond of you so he's looking for any possible excuse to deck you again."

"His he nuts? I'm not going to push you or something stupid like that. When you get pushed you get bitchy, and I'm the only one here for you to be bitchy to."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "You're an ass, you know that." She slide forward on the bed to get off but was catch by Dean. "No, Dean let me go." She tried to sound mad and serious but was failing.

Dean grinned and gently pulled her back, pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "Where are you going?" He whispered into her ear, brushing his lips lightly against her neck.

She closed her eyes and sighed happily. "I was going to jump in the shower quick while _you_ pack up the few things we have laying around the floor. Then _we_ were going to go get breakfast and get back on the road."

Dean groaned, knowing that she was set on doing exactly what she had said she was going to do. "You're no fun."

"And you had you fun last night." Dean's arms drop to his sides, Danielle turned around kneeling on the bed in front of him. She lead in kissing his cheek. "And why do you think I said to stop in Pittsburgh?" She smirked at him as she made her way to the bathroom.

Dean watched her disappear behind the bathroom door, a smile spread across his face. "Man I love her."

**TBC**

**A/N: So…Sorry for the epically long hiatus. Just haven't been on my, also working on building up a few unpublished stories I have and working on writing more chapters for my 'Death Sentence' fic. I have visuals for Jake and Danni. Sean Wing as Jake and Mila Kunis as Danielle oh and there's a picture of Danni's mustang. All that is in my profile. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER! And honestly it would seem the review encourage me so I update faster. Kay Thanks!**

**Love you all!**

**Jen**


	11. On The Road Again

**Broken Faith**

**Disclaimer: The cast of Supernatural do not belong to me, the belong to The CW and the creators or Supernatural. Thank you Eric Kirpke! I love Supernatural. Especially in Yellow Fever when Dean screamed like a little girl and at the end when Jensen did that Eye of the Tiger thing. Good stuff.**

**Chapter Eleven-- On The Road Again**

"Come on Dean, finish up. We gotta head out." Danielle stared at irritation written on her face. "I've never seen you take so much time to eat one meal." She looked down at her own empty plate with a small smirk.

Dean glanced up at her, placing his half eaten burger on his plate. "Maybe you're just a pig who eats to fast."

"What ever. You know what, who gets a burger for breakfast anyway? I mean seriously, it breakfast, not lunch or dinner."

Dean took another bite with a big grin. "Who said a cheese burger can't be breakfast?"

A slim, petite waitress with long wavy blonde hair began to walk over to the table Danielle and Dean shared. "No one I guess, just on your typical breakfast."

"Well, I'm not your typical guy." Danielle smiled up at the waitress politely when she approached, Dean continued to eat.

"It there anything else I can get you?" The girl, who's name tag read Amy. When she spoke she paid not attention to Danielle, she stared directly at Dean with a flirtatious smile. Dean just continued to eat his meal, acting as is there wasn't a young hot blonde begging for even a glance in her direction.

"Nah, I'm good." He mumbled in response as he ate, still not looking at her. Her posture slumped a bit in disappointment.

"Nothing for me, thanks. Just the check please." Danielle politely smiled at Amy again as she nodded and walked behind the counter. Once she was gone, Danielle laughed lightly.

"What?" Dean looked up at her with utter confusion and fries hanging out of his mouth.

"And you called me a pig." His eyebrow quirked up and he pushed the two or three fries into his mouth and smiled at her, a smile that could have belonged to a boy about five years old. "You know you really disappointed that girl."

He cocked his head to the side a bit, still lost and unsure of what she was talking about. "What girl?"

Danielle sat up from her slouched, laid back position and leaned forward putting her elbows on the table. "Our waitress. Are you seriously telling me that you didn't even notice her? Big boobs, blonde hair, blue eyes, about 5'5", slim waist. Not ringing any bells?" Dean shook his head and she just rolled her eyes, pointing to Amy who now stood at the other end of the diner by the register. "Her, right there."

He looked up and shrugged. "Eh, she's okay." Dean looked Danielle in the eyes and smiled, not a sarcastic one but a real one. "I've seen better."

Her cheeks began to heat up, Danielle smiled and put her head down pushing her fork around in the lake of maple syrup. "Hurry up and eat."

"Heh, embarrassed you did I?" Dean took his napkin, wiping his mouth and throwing it on the plate looking triumphant. "Well, I didn't think it was possible."

"Shut up." Danielle muttered, glancing up at him for a quick moment.

Amy came back over, not even bothering to look at Dean this time. "Here's your check, you can pay up at the register. Have a good day." She smiled at them, still acting courteous, despite being totally shot down.

"You could have looked at her at least." Danielle slid out from the booth, reaching back to grab her jacket.

Dean followed suit, standing next to the table. "Oh yeah, that would have gone over real well with you." He smiled as she stood up straight, pulling on her coat.

"She just wanted a look Dean, not like I would have freaked over a smile. You ignored her, now that poor girl probable thinks that there's something wrong with her."

He rolled his eyes, taking a step to her. "No she doesn't, she probably thinks that I'm with you." Dean put his arms around Danielle's back, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, I guess she would think that." She leaned back a bit, putting her arms up around his neck. "Come on, we should pay and get going."

Dean let his head fall back and groaned at bit. "Ugh, fine. Come on." He released her, taking hold of her right hand and went to the register after leaving a tip on the table.

The two walked out of the diner, hand-in-hand. Dean walked Danielle to her door opening it for her.

"A gentleman now are we? When did this happen?" She slid behind the wheel of her car with a smirk.

Dean walked around to the passenger side, getting in closing his door behind him. "Who ever said I wasn't a gentleman? Did Sam say something? 'Cause he's lyin', I'm not going to be a gentleman to my baby brother."

Danielle shook her head laughing. "No one ever said you weren't, I just didn't expect you to be opening doors for me. I mean you never did before."

"Hey, I used to open doors for you." He made it sound like he was greatly offended.

She turned her head, looking at him. "Yeah, when we would go back to the hotel." Dean just nodded with a dumb grin on his face. Danielle smacked his chest and started her car. "Ass. Focus would you? Which way am I going?"

"Oh right, I'm the navigator. Little weird, I'm usually in the driver seat."

"Well, you're not. I am. So which way, hm?" Danielle grinned at Dean.

He just glared at her, shaking his head. "Pittsburgh right? Make a right out of the parking lot and then a left at the end of the road."

"Thank you. Oh um, you have any clue where there's a music store around here?"

"Uh, no. Why?" Dean folded the map up and placed it at his feet.

"Well you owe me a new Metallica CD, since you tossed my other one out of the window."

Dean sighed. "That's only because you wouldn't speak to me."

"Whatever, you still owe me a CD. That's the first good album they put out in like ten years."

"They've had other albums." Dean grabbed Danielle's case of CD's and began to flip through them.

"You mean _St. Anger_? Ha, yeah, no. _Death Magnetic _is _so _much better. Hey get Judas Priest out would you?" Danielle glanced over to Dean.

"Hey, I'm looking here."

"Yeah and we're in _my_ car so we listen to what _I _want to listen to. So put in _British Steel_."

Dean shrugged. "That's a good album, I can live with that." He grinned, turning up the volume as _Breaking the Law_ began to play.

Danielle started to laugh, Dean turned to her and yell over the music. "What's so funny?"

She glanced at him with a smile. "This is totally your theme song!"

Dean listened to the lyrics a little more closely and began to laugh, because she was right.

**TBC**

**A/N: The very last bit with **_**Breaking the Law**_** and it being Dean's song was totally not planned. I thought about it for a second and realized it fits Dean so perfectly. I post the lyrics, you see for yourself. It is Dean's song.T**

**here I was completely wasting, out of work and down  
All inside its so frustrating as I drift from town to town  
Feel as though nobody cares if I live or die  
So I might as well begin to put some action in my life**

Breaking the law, breaking the law  
Breaking the law, breaking the law  
Breaking the law, breaking the law  
Breaking the law, breaking the law

So much for the golden future, I can't even start  
I've had every promise broken, there's anger in my heart  
You dont know what it's like, you dont have a clue  
If you did youd find yourselves doing the same thing too

Breaking the law, breaking the law  
Breaking the law, breaking the law  
Breaking the law, breaking the law  
Breaking the law, breaking the law

You don't know what it's like

Breaking the law, breaking the law  
Breaking the law, breaking the law  
Breaking the law, breaking the law  
Breaking the law, breaking the law

Breaking the law


	12. Diner Talk

**Disclaimer: The cast of Supernatural do not belong to me, they belong to The CW and the creators of Supernatural. Thank you Eric Kirpke, you are loved by many! I love Supernatural, greatest show on earth. Especially in Yellow Fever when Dean screamed like a little girl and at the end when Jensen did that Eye of the Tiger thing. Good stuff…I love Jensen…He's hot. C:**

**

* * *

**

**Broken Faith**

Chapter Twelve--Diner Talk

Sam and Jake left Sedalia, Missouri around eleven thirty am after getting off the phone with their siblings and getting some breakfast. The arrived in Kenton, Ohio just after seven pm when they decided they needed to eat again. After getting gas, Sam headed down the street to a small diner.

"I can't believe we went almost nine and a half hours with out stopping for something to eat other then a doughnut or bag of chips from a gas station." Jake laughed as he climbed out of the Impala, stretching his legs and back.

"Yeah well, I guess we were pretty focused on the drive. We only stopped on other time between Sedalia and here for gas. And that was more just to stop and stretch, we didn't really _need_ gas then." Sam walked up the small set of stair and into the diner behind Jake. "How do you think Dean and Danni are making out?"

"Ugh, don't say that…Making out. I don't even want to think about the two of them in any other way then the way they were before we left." Jake grumbled as they were seated by an older woman. She took their drink order and went off to get them their soda's.

Sam smirked a little. "Sorry. But aren't you glad the two of them aren't killing each other?"

The waitress returned to the table with Sam's Coke and Jake's Sprite. "An chance you two are ready to order yet? I know I just sat you but you look like you're hungry guys."

Sam smiled lightly, shaking his head. "Oh no, not quite yet. Thank you."

"Not a problem, thought I'd ask. Okay well, look the menu over and I'll be back to take you order." The waitress walked off to attend to another table.

Jake shrugged, looking at the menu the waitress gave him and Sam. "I guess it's better then the two of them at each other's throats."

"Oh I'm sure they're still at each other's throats, but for an entirely different reason."

"Dude!" Jake slapped his menu on the table.

Sam just let out a laugh. "Okay, sorry. No more comments about my brother and you sister. It's out of my system." Jake nodded, look back to his menu again. "So, from here it's around another ten, ten and a half hours to Albany."

"And we've driven like nine and a half. What's the half way point?"

Sam took out his phone, going to the internet to look up on a map. "Looks like Buffalo is about half way, about five hours. Which would put us there at around twelve."

"Leaving another five hours to go?"

Sam nodded. "More or less, yeah. What's another five hours? We might as well just drive straight through the night. Split the driving. Switch off in Buffalo."

Their waitress came back over holding a small pad. "Hey there boys, what can I get ya?" The women, somewhere in her late 40's with the name Carrie printed on her name tag, smiled.

Sam glanced at the menu the back to the waitress. "Can I get a turkey club on rye with fries?"

"Sure thing sweet, and for you?" She wrote down Sam's order then look to Jake.

"I'll have a hot corned beef sandwich."

The waitress nodded writing the order. "Any sides? Fries, mashed potatoes, veggies, onion rings, baked potato?"

"Could I get chili cheese fries?"

"You sure can. Alright I'll bring this back and your food will out before you know it." She smiled again before walk away with a nod as Sam and Jake thanked her.

"I'm cool with going through the night and switching off driving shifts." Jake picked up their conversation.

Sam nodded. "Alright, we drive till we hit Albany then we find a place to crash."

* * *

Almost ten hours later Dean and Danielle arrived in Pittsburgh. They drove almost straight through, only stopping in Maumee, Ohio for a quick lunch and Newton Falls, Ohio for gas and dinner. Dean leaned over gently shaking Danielle to wake her up. "Hey, Danni we're here."

Danielle groaned a bit, stretching her arms up. "And my car's still in one piece." She smiled little sitting up.

Dean glared at her for a moment. "That's cute. You're one funny girl." He opened his door and stepped out into the parking lot of a motel. "I _can_ drive a car despite what you think. And I've driven your car before."

Danielle slid over, getting out the driver side with Dean. "Yeah, and what happened the last time you drove my car?"

"I told you. There was a deer in the road, I had to swerve to miss it. Just so happened there was a tree in the path that I chose to go." Dean helped a tired Danielle get out of the car.

"Dean. We were in Odessa, how many trees did you see on the side of the road in Odessa? And I didn't see many deer in Odessa either." Danielle stood up straight, smirking at Dean.

"Yeah…Well. Okay so there was no deer or tree. I was changing the CD out, dropped it on the floor, reached down, drove off the road and into a ditch. I pretty deep ditch. And I told you I was sorry." Dean grabbed Danielle's hand and they started walking to the front office.

"I know and I said it was okay, it wasn't not really but you were fine and really that all I was worried about. It's only a car Dean, I know you would freak out if something happened to your car but it's still just a car. Granted our cars are harder to replace but it's not impossible." She leaned up against Dean, her head on his shoulder.

Dean smiled, looking over at Danielle kissing the top of her head lightly. "Yeah I know." He walked to the door, opening it leading Danielle inside. "Let's get a room and get some sleep." He walked up to the counter with Danielle at his side, ringing the bell when he didn't see anyone.

And elderly woman walked out from a back room, smiling lightly when she saw Dean and Danielle. "Hello there, what can I do for you two?"

"Hi, we need one room please." Dean answered, Danielle let out a yawn and started to close her eyes a little as they stood there.

"Okay, would you like a room with two queen sized beds or one king?" The woman asked, looking through a large book on the desk.

"One king is fine." Danielle spoke up before Dean could.

The woman looked over her glasses at Dean and Danielle with a smile. "Alright then, one room with a king sized bed. It's $67 a night and check out is at 2. You'll be in room 45, here's your key. Have a good. Night."

"Thanks." Dean took the key with a smile and lead Danielle out of the office and back to the car to get a couple of bags. "Here," Dean handed Danielle the key to their room and went to the trunk. "Why don't you go open the door, I'll get our stuff."

"Sure, I think I can manage that." Danielle smiled, taking the key and went off into the room flopping down on the bed, closing her eyes and puts her arm over her face.

Dean walked into the room caring one duffle bag, dropping it by the little table to the right of the door that sat in the corner. "Tired? We haven't been on the road for that long." He smirk, walking over to the bed and setting himself down beside her. He hovered above her, holding himself up with his arms.

Danielle removed her arm from her face and opened her eyes, squinting up at Dean. "A little I guess." She smiled lightly, stretching her arms and letting out a soft yawn.

"Only a little, huh?" Dean laughed, lowering himself a little pressing his lips softly to Danielle's. "Get some sleep. I'm going to jump in the shower." He gave her another quick kiss before getting off the bed.

Danielle sat up, grabbing Dean's wrist. "No, shower in the morning." Her smile grew wider as she pulled him back down to the bed.

A grin spread across Dean's face. "Yes ma'am." He lowered himself back on the bed.

Danielle laughed lightly when Dean's lips brush her neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed a hand on her waist, rolling to the side putting her on top of him.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah team…Another update. Again just kind of a filler as I work out the more major parts of the story. So…I don't have much to say…Sorry, no real thoughts from the author this time.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. =D**

**~Jenna**


	13. Running is a Temporary Solution

**Disclaimer: Winchesters are not mine.**

* * *

**Broken Faith**

**Chapter Thirteen- Running is a Temporary Solution. NOT an Answer.**

Dean woke the following morning to find he was the only one laying in bed, sitting up he looked around hearing the water in the bathroom shut off. Shortly after Danielle emerged from the bathroom wearing only the red button down shirt Dean had on the night before.

"Good morning." She cheerfully greeted with a smile.

Dean stretched his arms above his head. "Yup. You're up early."

Danielle frowned, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed she reached for her phone on the nightstand. "It's only 7. I've been up earlier, besides if we want to make it up to Albany in good time we need to leave soon."

He slid over, moving to sit beside Danielle with his legs off the bed. "Right. So I guess I should shower now since someone wouldn't let me last night."

"You could have said 'No, I think I'll shower now. Thanks'." Danielle shrugged nonchalantly as she stood and began to find something to wear.

Dean stood up, stretching once again, only to kneel beside Danielle. "Have you ever had to say 'No' to you? It's almost impossible." He kissed her cheek softly before standing and heading to the bathroom. "I'll be done in 15 minutes then we can hit the road." Danielle nodded to Dean as he entered the bathroom.

She pulled out a pair of worn, fitted, dark blue, low-rise jeans and her favorite red camisole. She grab a three-quarter sleeve red, black, and gray button up blouse to wear over the camisole. She was finished getting dress before Dean finished his shower. When he walked out she was pulling her wavy dark hair into a ponytail.

Dean stood in the doorway watching her messing with her hair with a smile. Enjoying the normalcy of the situation. Granted, they weren't heading into anything normal but the scene before him seem like something every other couple did when getting ready to go out.

After another moment, Danielle had turned around to see a smiling Dean hanging outside the bathroom. She shook her head, smiling. "You're so weird."

"How?" He asked moving to where his clothes were placed, pulling on an old pair of jeans over his black boxers and a slightly fitted plain black shirt. He sat down on the bed to put on a pair of socks and pull on his boots.

Danielle shrugged. "You're always stare." She stated simply, while kneeling down to tie her own boots.

"I'm weird because I watch you? I'm just making sure I see as much of you as I can, in case I fuck up again."

"Just don't worry about fucking up cause then I'm sure you will." She said as she stood up, walking to the bed and sitting beside Dean. "I'm not going anywhere Dean. No matter what stupid thing you do next, I'm not going anywhere."

Dean just stared at her for a moment, loving the way she looked at him with nothing but love in her gorgeous green eyes. "You're pretty amazing you know that?"

Danielle smiled, kissing his lips softly. "You're not too bad yourself Mr. Winchester. Now come on, we should head out."

The two walked out the door, with a smile on both of their faces. Dean went to the main office to check out as Danielle threw their bags into her car. She slid in the passenger seat, reaching over to start the ignition and waited for Dean. He walked over to the car with a look of confusion when he saw Danielle in the passenger seat.

"So…What's up?" Was all he could think to say.

"You drive. I don't want you to think I don't trust you with my car."

"You _don't_ trust me with your car."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Yeah but I don't want you to _think_ I don't." Dean just stared blankly at her. "Just get in and drive, thanks." Dean smirk and slid in behind the wheel.

"What ever you say babe."

The couple was silent for a good portion of the ride, enjoying just being near each other. The ride to Albany would only be about 8 hours so Dean had said that he'd drive the full length if Danielle didn't want to drive. Once they reached I-88 the drive seemed to just fly by. They left the motel around 7:30 and even with stopping to eat once and for gas twice, even though they hadn't really need to stop the second time, they past a 'Welcome To Albany' sign at about 3:30. Dean figured with stopping it would have tacked on another hour at least but they got there right on time.

Before doing anything else they pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store to cal Jake and Sam up. Dean pulled out his phone pushing send as soon as he opened it, Sam being the last one he spoke. The line rung a couple time before it was answered.

"_Hey man, you guys here?_" Sam's voice finally answered.

"Yeah, How long have you guys been here?"

"_Since about 12. Jake and me drove right through the night and got a room to start looking into this thing. It'd be a little easier though if we had that file Ellen gave you guys though, we found out a few things like the victims so far have been all young women between 20 and 27 and they are all brunettes. Which is strange, have you ever known a Werewolf to have a killing pattern?_"

Dean shook his head, glancing at Danielle who was giving him a questioning look. "No. Never. Give Bobby a call, maybe he can give us some answers."

"_Already did that man. He's never heard of something like this either but he said he'd check with his other contacts. He thinks it might be something else entirely, but he isn't sure what. The only thing I can't think of that would get mistaken for a werewolf is a skin walker but all these girls died during the right times of the lunar cycle so I'm not sure._"

"So it's a wolf that's picky? What ever it is we have to find it and find it fast. We only have another 24 hours to end this thing."

"_Yeah and you have it's meal choice riding with you. Kill it before it kills her. I hate to say it Dean but Danni is this things _perfect_ match. We have to watch her back._"

Dean gripped the phone in his hand, knowing Sam's word were true. As soon as this think knew there was new meat in town it'd come right for her. He's instinct was, for once, to turn and run. "I know, man. Listen where are you and Jake?"

"_A motel just off of Main Street called Weston's._"

"We'll be there in a few." Dean closed his phone, ending the call with Sam.

Danielle sat there staring at Dean, worried about his current expression which told her that the talk with Sam revealed some not so good news. "Hey Dean, what'd he say?" She asked softly putting her hand on his arm.

Dean looked at her and saw the concern on her face, concern for him. She had no reason to worry about him, there wasn't anything killing guys fitting his status out on the loose. He sigh, not wanting to tell her what he learned she'd find out on her own at some point. "This werewolf thing…Well it may not be a werewolf at all. This thing's got a pattern going on."

"What kind of pattern?" Danielle felt she already knew the answer but didn't want to be paranoid.

Dean looked her in the eye, seriousness in his voice. "Young, pretty brunettes. Basically you. Listen, we don't have to stay here we can-"

"Take off and let my brother and your brother take on a ruthless werewolf or other unknown monster? Yeah, not gonna happen Dean. Sorry."

"Danni I really think that you-"

"How could you even _think_ the running is the answer? Throw me out a bait for the damn thing and we'll kill it!" She stare hard at him, daring him to contradict her.

He shook his head in frustration. "When you _know_ your life is on the line sometimes the only answer _is_ to run. Do you _remember_ the last time we ran in to a werewolf? Or the last time you were used as bait? No, none of this is a good idea, and you know it."

"No Dean. Look I understand you're concern, I do. You want to protect me, but we aren't leaving. With me here I can draw it's attention, lure it out. We might just be cutting out search in half! And we need all the time we can get, which by the way we're wasting just sitting here having the start of an argument happening. Let's go met up with Sam and Jake and get to work."

Dean stared at her, feeling anger rise in him over her refusal to listen to him, before pulling the car out of the parking lot and toward the motel both their brothers were staying.. He knew she'd never just leave but she needed to just listen to him, he wouldn't loose her again especially if it could be a permanent thing.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, remember me? Beat ya don't. Sorry for not updating. I've been trying to see where I wanted to move with this, work out more big picture details. I know I say sorry a lot, any of you reading other stories knows this…Sad, I know I swear I am sorry. I think I may have too many open stories. Which is just proof of my lack of focus. It's not my fault that when I get something in my head I run with it until it burns out and then months later I can pick it back up again. I suck I know. Don't leave me! I swear I'll be better! Well…I'll try. I hop you enjoy this new installment.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. =D**

**3 Jenna**


	14. Running to Nowhere

**Disclaimer: Winchesters are not mine.**

**Broken Faith**

**Chapter Fourteen- Running to Nowhere**

* * *

"No! No way is this happening Danni!"

Danni, sat on the edge of the bed in Sam and Jake's room. "Jake, don't even try and talk me out of this. Dean had no luck and neither will you. Look I get the worry you both have and it's fro good reason, I completely agree that this is one of the worst ideas I've ever had-"

"Then why are you considering it?" Jake jumped in, cutting Danni off for the fourth time since she and Dean had arrived.

"_Because_ Jake, this is going to be the quickest way to draw this thing out and you know it."

Sam stepped forward, away from the corner he'd been in observing. "What if it doesn't come after you?" Everyone in the room turned to look at Sam in confusion. There had been no doubt in anyone's mind that Danielle would be a target for this thing, they hadn't thought about it not going for her. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy; I know that she'd fit's the bill for this thing but there nothing that can guarantee that it'll be drawn out to her. Maybe it knows hunters are on to it and maybe it will know that Danni would just be used as bait, to draw it out and in the open."

"Score one for Sammy, he makes a good point Danni." Dean said, sitting down beside her. "There is know way to now for sure if you suicidal mission will work; whether it knows you're a hunter or not, it may have its' eye on someone else."

Danni's eyes flicked from Sam to Dean where they stayed for a moment as she glared at him, no wanting to admit that Sam was right and angry that Dean was going to get his way. She took a deep breath before speaking again, collecting all her thoughts.

"Okay, so maybe you're right Sam," She made a point to give the credit to Sam and not Dean or Jake for that matter. "What are we supposed to do if we don't have a way to draw it out? We only have tonight deal with this thing, if we don't either kill it or find out who it is then we have to wait another month and who knows if it plans on moving on after tonight. That is if it hasn't moved on already, it has drawn a lot of attention."

"Sam and me mapped out the places where all the deaths and attacks happened. If you look at the map-" Jake spread the map out on the table in front of him, Danni and Dean moved forward to look down at the map seeing a bunch of red marks on it. "Even where it's making the attacks is a pattern. It started over here to the right and made its' way around in a clock wise direction. There's a condo complex right in the center, seems a little random but would be a perfect place for this thing to hide out on the off season. All the condos look alike so anyone who may have follow it there wouldn't really be able to come back to it at another time."

Danni stared at the map, noticing that all the attacks Jake and Sam had mark were just about five miles from each other. There looked to be only one more location the was five mile from both the most resent site and the first one. "Jake, what's right here?" She pointed to the spot on the map and looked at Jake.

He looked where her finger was and shrugged, pulling Sam's laptop to him and getting a closer look at that area. After a couple minutes of searching Jake found what was within a couple blocks of the location Danni had asked about.

"Looks like there's a small stripe mall, a line of two or three restaurants, then there are a long row of house and empty lot then looks like a bar." Jake looked at Danni, wondering where her head was at. "Doesn't seem like anything out of the norm."

"I'm not looking for abnormal, I'm looking for a hunting ground. Either the mall or the bar seems like the most likely spot for this thing to be lurking. Both places would be somewhere a girl my age would be going to on a regular basis."

"Okay, so what do me do?" Dean asked, looking up at Danni.

"Well, someone's going to the bar and someone's going shopping." Danni looked around the table at the three boys. "Look I'll head to the mall and you guys can go to the bar, since I'm sure you're more comfortable with that then a mall."

"You're not going alone." Dean threw in his words of protest, which Danni was waiting for. "There is no way you're going in alone, don't even try to fight me on this cause there is no way in hell I'm going to let you win."

Danni looked down, smiling to herself before looking back at Dean. "I wasn't going to fight you, promise." She moved away from the table, grabbing her jacket off the bed. "Come on, we better get a move on. It's getting late."

Dean rolled his eyes, turning to face Danni with a groan. "Of course _I_ have to be the one stuck going to the mall."

Danielle smiled as her and Dean walked out the door and to her car. She fell back a step, walking side by side with Dean and taking his hand in hers. "Be honest, is there anyway that you would he had Sam or Jake come with me? I know you Dean, you'd want to be there to save my ass if shit went wrong."

Dean laughed lightly, walking up the driver side door and opening it for Danielle. "Well it sure as hell an ass worth saving. I trust my brother of course and Jake I know would watch your back but I just feel better about being the one to back you up. Then _I _know that you're okay, that you're safe and if something does happen that no one is able to do anything about I'm there with you. No matter what happens."

Danni stood on her tip toes, kissing Dean lightly. "Good, cause as much as I love my brother I would rather you be by my side. I feel like I have to protect him and that he can't protect me even thought I know he's more then capable. I still see him as an 8 year old kid, you know."

"Yeah, I get it. Same with Sam, he may be a giant but he's still my kid brother and he always will be." Danielle smiled at him before he lend her inside the car. "We need to hit the road, you're the one that said so."

"Yes, sir." She sat as he gently closed her door and moved to the passenger side of the car.

The car was started and ready to move when Dean slide into the car. Soon the couple was making their way to the mall, short after Jake and Sam climbed in to the Impala and went in the same direction toward the bar.

The mall was pretty packed, it being almost 8 at night all the high school kids were hanging around with no intention of buying anything at all. Dean grunted and growled as the hyper, whiney teens ran passed him and brushed his shoulder, glaring at the ones swooning over his looks. Danielle laughed at the naive teens who thought they could have a shot with him; also finding his annoyance in the whole thing funny. The two walked around the mall, holding hands while trying to blend in, for another hour keeping their eyes scanning the faces of everyone they passed. There was only another hour before the mall would be closed and they hadn't seen anyone that could either lead them to their monster or that looked like they could be the monster.

The announcement went off in the mall informing the shoppers the mall and store would be closing in ten minutes. By then the mall had already pretty much cleared, the kids parents coming rather early in Danielle's opinion. There only seemed to be a handful of patrons in the building beside Dean and Danielle themselves and the workers inside the mall. They may one last lap around the small mall to see if they had maybe missed something or could see if there was someone hanging back, lurking around. But once there seemed to be no danger in the mall Dean and Danielle moved to the outside of the mall, walking the parking lot for a little bit.

"I hate malls, there are always too many people and too many kids." Dean grumbled as they scooped out the parking lot, looking in every darkened corner.

"There were a few groups of girls who were really into you, I think one of them said you were a _babe." _Danielle teased.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I need. Some 14 year old having a thing for me."

"Awe come on Dean, they were 16 at least." Danielle laughed nudging Dean a little. "It looks like everything's clear here, why don't we walk down to the bar?"

Dean sighed. "Walk to the bar? We have you're car here though, why would we leave it hear and walk?"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Cause we'll be able see more if we walk, we might miss something in the car."

He nodded, understanding her point but still not really in the mood to walk after spending almost 2 hours in the mall. "Yeah, okay. Let's get going, I could really use a beer."

Danielle nodded and the two made their way out to the road and down the street. They had only walked about a half a block before they heard a high pitched scream. At first they weren't sure it was from a person, the two stopped dead in their track and listen to see if they would hear it again. The froze, not even breathing just glancing at each other and waiting.

The stood there for five minutes then heard the shriek again, this time positive it was a girl. The went running down the road, Dean pulling out his phone to call Sam. The only problem was, they were running but didn't know were they were running to.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter to add, I hope it flows with it all. I'm not too sure if I like this one, but I seem to say this about almost all the new chapters but they end up working pretty well. **

**READ. REVIEW. ENJOY! =D**

**Thanks For Reading!Jenna**


	15. A Fading Light

**Disclaimer: The Winchesters are no mine. Kay thanks :)**

* * *

**BROKEN FAITH**

**Chapter 15— A Fading Light**

Danielle's leg sprinted ahead, passing Dean and whipping around the corner and down an ally. She heard Dean yelling to her from behind, telling her to hold back since they didn't know what would be at the other end of the ally. The sound of his voice hit her ears but her mind didn't process it, her only focus was on getting to the troubled woman. Hitting the end of the ally, Danielle paused to listen to everything around her.

"Oh, _now_ you want to stop. Look, are you crazy? You can't just go it guns blazing without knowing what's there."

"Dean, quiet I'm trying to figure out where to go from here."

Dean nodded silently, understanding that they had to find the source of the scream they had heard and fast. He heard stomping foot steps behind him and spun on his heels with his gun out and aimed. Sam gasped and jumped back putting his arm out to stop Jake. "Whoa Dean, relax."

"Don't come running up on people like that Sammy, I almost shot you." Dean whispered firmly.

Danielle heard a soft moan off to her left side, stepping out of the ally slowly she made her down the deserted road. She pulled her gun out from behind her waist band and brought it up, ready to fire if needed. She took a quick look over her shoulder to make sure the others were following her.

Turning back around Danielle was meant with and incredible force that smashed into her body, throwing her back 8 feet where her head snapped back and crashed down on a small bolder.

"Danni!" Dean cried out, moving to go to her unconscious side but was stopped when the wolf grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him back against the wall. "Ugh, damn mother fucker!" He pulled his gun up and shot, missing it's her by inches.

Danielle heard Dean's voice call her name before her eyes closed and everything went dark on her.

"_Never let your guard down Danni, always keep your eyes ahead and aware of everything around you." _

_A nine year-old Danielle nodded, moving back into her defensive stance. The young hunter to be had a look of determination in her eyes that no other boy or girl would ever be able to match._

"_She's just a girl Mr. Mullen, she's can't fight. Not like me anyway." A boy yelled out, making fun of Danielle which only fueled her determination more._

_A tall scruffy man that stood next to where the boy sat in a tree stump reached his arm out and smacked him in the back of the head almost making the boy fall. "Quiet Dean, from what I'm seeing Danielle here already out matches you. You know why? Because she wants it more, watch her; see how fluid her movements are, watch her eyes. She wants to be the greatest at what she does and she seems to listen to every word her father says. You could learn a thing or two from this little ball of fire."_

_The boy named Dean sent a glare over in Danielle's direction as she and her father began to train again. "Yes, sir." He grumbled, clearly displeased with his own dad's draw to Danielle and the praise he gave her._

_Danielle ducked an attack from her dad, dropping to the ground and rolling to the side but was up on her feet just as quick as she was on the ground. She leaped back smacking the mock weapon from her father's hand, grabbing his wrist and flipping him to the ground. She put her knee on his chest as he lay on his back, with her mock weapon ready to pierce his heart._

_He let out a booming laugh and smiled from ear to ear as he sat up, wrapping his arms around his daughter. "Very good Danni, you're getting quick and strong. I think I may need a few Advil for my back later. There's one thing I need to tell you, I need to make sure you know this now and you __**never**__ forget it." Danielle nodded, waiting for her father to continue. "There is a sport on most monsters you'll encounter that will paralyze them; it won't work on demons but almost everything else. Most importantly vampires and werewolves, they're both quick and ruthless. If you hit them, hopefully with a long range weapon, right here" He pointed to the point on his left shoulder where it connected to the body. "They'll drop. Then you'll be able to kill them, but it __**has**__ to be the left side and it must be a weapon connected to the heavens; something blessed or soaked in holy water."_

The darkness faded away almost as quickly as it over came her. Danielle opened her eye, her vision hazy and her hearing muffled. She heard a soft popping which she could only assume was coming from one of the boys' guns, she also her soft voices that sounded like they were calling out her name.

"Dean! Actually aim please! You're gonna piss it off!" Jake had run over to Dean, pulling him to his feet as the monster dash toward its attacker.

"I gotta get to her before it sees that she's still down for the count, I _can't_ lose her Jake. I won't." Dean pulled away from Jake, tightening his grip on his gun and bringing it up to take aim.

She sat up slowly, her head pounding, trying to open and close her eyes to clear her vision. In another moment she was able to see clearly and she instantly reached for her gun, crawling back a few feet where it had landed.

"Guys, down! I have a clear shot!" Jake and Dean dropped to the ground and Sam pulled the trigger of his own gun…Missing. "Shit! Up, up, up! Come on!"

"Dean look!" Sam pointed to Danielle. "She's up and moving." Sam wasn't the only one to notice that.

Dean let out a breath of relief but tensed immediate when he saw the beast move toward Danielle. "Danni, look out!" He tried to warn her but just before the words came out of his mouth the thing had leapt into the air and on top on Danielle.

Before she could reach it she felt something like a vice grip clamp onto her calf. She yelled out in pain, turning to see the werewolf's hand grasping her leg snarling with its teeth bared.

Danielle went to kick it, but the beast too no notice to her attack. She heard another shot go off and the monster released her, felling back at the impact.

The shot didn't kill it, Dean knew it wouldn't, but his .45 packed a punch. It was enough to knock the animal off Danielle.

Without a moment's hesitation, Danielle reached her hand out, gripped her fire arm tightly and took aim at the wolf's shoulder. When the shot was clear and she saw the perfect mark she would always remembered, she pulled the trigger and the animal dropped in an instant.

"Awesome shot babe." He said to her with a grin, always impressed with her tactics.

Danielle silently thanked her father before her head rolled back and she lay motionless on the ground.

Dean looked over, his smile dropping when she saw Danielle lying back on the ground. "Danni!" He ran over to her dropping to his knees, sliding to her body. He put his fingers to search for a pulse. "Danielle, wake up!" He struggled to find a soft thumping. "Jake! Sam! Get over here now!"

The two ran over, Jake come to Danielle's other side. He grabbed her wrist, check for the heart beat Dean wasn't able to find. "What happened she was fine a second ago?"

Dean shook her head. "I don't know, but I can't feel a pulse and she's not breathing." He began giving to give Danielle CPR.

"Dean, we should get her to a hospital. She took on hell of a hit to her head." Sam was kneeling at Danielle's head, gently moving it to show Dean the large gash in the back of her skull.

Dean continued with his compressions, whispering to himself. "Come on baby, don't leave me just yet. I need you to keep me in line here. Come on, just breathe."

The three men all sat around Danielle, praying Dean would get her heart beat back. There only focus was to save her. None of them saw the creature behind them moving, none of them saw it as it slowly move in behind Jake. When Sam saw it, it was already too late as the monsters hand drove itself into Jake's back and its teeth came down on his neck.

"JAKE!" Sam jump up, shot the beast in the face, throwing it back. He took aim again, shooting it on the chest until it stopped moving.

As one heartbeat faded, another one came back.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Yup, so there you go. Getting ready to wrap this up soon I think, a couple more chapters.**

**READ. REVIEW. ENJOY. =D**

**-Jenna**


End file.
